


Of All The Women

by Sidders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t expect this to happen! You-” she stops to prod Alex’s shoulder. “You need to learn to control your gay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ridiculous pairings are kind of my thing? Dedicated to my better half, who encourages this nonsense.

“Why her, Alex?” Kara flops dramatically onto her sister’s bed, watching as Alex digs through her closet to find something that isn’t plaid or leather or work related. “There are _tons_ of women in National City that would be lucky to have you. And you’re going out with Siobhan Smythe.”

“Well, lucky her then, I guess,” Alex says, smirking over her shoulder. A pillow hits the back of her head a split second later. “Okay, ow.”

“How did this even happen?”

“I’m pretty sure it started with ‘hey Alex, Cat’s not in today, come visit me’ with like seven smiley faces.”

Kara sits bolt upright. “Are you saying this is my fault?” Alex pauses in her search to give her sister a look that says _yes, yes she is_. That’s when Kara climbs off the bed and starts pacing. Actually pacing.

“I didn’t expect this to happen! You-” she stops to prod Alex’s shoulder. “You need to learn to control your gay.”

“I’m sorry, I need to do what?”

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t know.”

“I really, really don’t,” Alex sighs. She continues her search for a decent outfit while Kara explains, hands flailing.

“It’s like your superpower. No woman can resist you. I’m pretty sure I caught Miss Grant staring at you inappropriately the first time she saw you.”

“Kara.” Alex stops her with a hand on her shoulder. “This is my first date in forever. So either make yourself useful and help me or go wait outside.” Kara sighs. After a few minutes of pulling out various outfits (Kara immediately vetoes the dress Alex wore for her fake date with Lord) Alex speaks up again. “Besides, the only person Cat Grant stares at inappropriately is you.”

Kara accidentally rips one of Alex’s shirts in half.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara has known Alex long enough to be able to locate her sister through sound alone. Her heartbeat, her footsteps, even the sound of her breathing have become so easy to identify that Kara can pick her out of a crowd from a mile away with her eyes closed. 

Which is why she abandons her desk in favour of wandering the building, because she definitely heard Alex’s laugh. 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” she tells Winn when he automatically starts to rise from his chair. 

She zeroes in on what she is sure is her sister’s heartbeat, slightly erratic though it may be, and follows it across the building. Her search leads her to one of the storage rooms on the floor.

“Alex?” She peers around the doorway, frowning when she doesn’t see anyone. She’s about to give up, assume she imagined all of it, when a thump and a laugh from a nearby closet catches her attention.

Whispering her sister’s name again, Kara approaches the door. Biting her lip in contemplation for a moment, she pulls her glasses along her nose.

She regrets her decision to use her x-ray vision immediately.

“Oh my god!”

Backing away from the door, cheeks burning, Kara can only stare open-mouthed when Alex emerges from the supply closet, hastily tucking her shirt back into her pants.

“Kara,” she begins but Kara cuts her off with a squeak when Siobhan walks out calmly. The woman adjusts her skirt, sporting the smuggest look Kara has ever seen, and Kara has to look away when Siobhan gives Alex a brief kiss on the cheek before leaving.

“Oh my god,” Kara says again, her voice getting dangerously high pitched. “What were you  _ doing _ ?”

“Well...”

“No! I mean, I know what you were doing. Your hand was-and hers was-and-oh my god, Alex!” 

“Kara, I’m sorry.” Alex steps forward, only for Kara to take a step back.

“You’re  _ sorry _ ?” Alex winces at Kara’s almost-screech. “If you want to date her, that’s your decision and I’m... Almost okay with that. But this is where I work, Alex!”

“I know. I know, and I really am sorry, and it won’t ever happen again.”

“What were you even doing here?”

“Looking for you! Really, I was.” Alex at least has the decency to not be able to meet her sister’s eye. “But Siobhan kind of ambushed me when I got out of the elevator and, well...”

“If you finish that sentence I will actually melt your face.”

They both stand there in awkward silence for a long moment, Kara finally breaking it with a sigh.

“I have to get back to work. Try not to... fall into any more closets with people I work with?” Kara gives her sister a brief smile to soften the words.

When she returns to her desk Siobhan is, thankfully, busy talking on the phone. Not that it stops her from smirking at Kara the whole time.


End file.
